Betrayals
In this event, he/she gets betrayed by a family member or someone close to them who reveals himself/herself as the villain. But betrayals have a Heroic side - In some situations, some villain betrays other villain and takes hero/heroine side in the unexpected moment. In some other cases a pawn of the main villain betrays their master and joins the heroic side instead. Examples *Anakin Skywalker betrays Emperor Palpatine to save his son. *Robocop gets betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. **Officer Anne Lewis was also betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock who sees her rescuing Robocop and he ordered his team to open fire at her. **Kaplan, Manson and Ramirez are also betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock by telling them that they have orders to destroy Robocop. *Milo Thatch betrayed by Rourke. *Bridgette gets betrayed by Alejandro *The Powerpuff Girls betrayed by Mojo Jojo. *Yugi Muoto betrayed by Weevil Underwood, who tosses his Exodia cards overboard during a boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. *Bart Simpson betrays his best friend Milhouse Van Houten. *Discord betrayed by Tirek. *Iago betrayed by Jafar. *Tramp and Scamp betrayed by Buster. *Miguel and Héctor betrayed by Ernesto de la Cruz. *Anastasia Tremaine betrayed by her mother and stepsister. *Peter Rabbit reveals the truth and says he has no idea where Zanzibar is and everything he said was a lie, breaking his friends' hearts in The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit. *Wendy the Good Little Witch betrayed by Casper for accidentally telling his uncles that her aunts can't use their magic *In more intense cases, Mystery Inc. has been betrayed by any villain posing a greater threat than others. *Ella gets betrayed by Sugar *The Mane six, Starlight Glimmer, The Young Six, The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Chancellor Neighsay gets betrayed by Cozy Glow who wants to become the new Empress of the School of Friendship. *Karai betrays Tiger Claw to save the Ninja Turtles. *Quasimodo betrayed Judge Claude Frollo by saving Esmeralda from getting burned at stake. *Melody betrayed by Morgana who takes her mother hostage, and she tricked her into stealing from her grandfather King Triton. The wicked sea witch then traps Melody in ice cave to kill her before leaving. *Anna betrayed by Hans, after revealing he just used Anna as a tool to become the king of Arendelle and locked in the room to freeze. *Anastasia feels betrayed by Dimitri, after learning that he had lied to her from the beginning and was using her in a con, so he could get her grandmother's money after the grandmother tells Dimitri who he really is. *Max Lawson betrayed by Secretary of State Leonard Dekkom, who attempts to kill Max, revealing himself to be the saboteur of Dutch Boy. *Campion betrays Woundwort to protect Watership Down. *Tarzan betrays the gorillas by fighting and overpowering an enraged Kerchak to protect his new human friends. Clayton later betrays Tarzan by revealing he planned to cage the apes from the beginning. *Lando Calrissian betrays Han Solo by selling him, Princess Leia and Chewbacca out to Darth Vader. *Scar betrays his own brother Mufasa by attacking him on the paws, making him fall off the cliff and sending him to his death. *Cale Tucker and Akima being betrayed by Korso and Preed who are working for the Drej. *Scooge McDuck and the gang betrayed by Dijon the thief who works for Merlock the magician who wants the Treasure of Collie Baba. *Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch betray Ultron that he wants to destroy the world instead of killing the Avengers. *In Transformers: Dark of the Moon, the Autobots and NEST get betrayed by Sentinel Prime, who waged a deal with Megatron to bring an army of Decepticons hiding out on the Moon to Earth by using the space pillars to create a Space Bridge to bring Cybertron to Earth and enslave the human race to rebuild Cybertron. He also kills Ironhide and numerous NEST soldiers before escaping with his pillars. **In some unproduced scenes that exist in the comic and novel adaptations, Sentinel attempted to murder Bumblebee only for Skids to take the shot. He subsequently killed Mudflap when the young Autobot attempted to avenge his twin brother's death. *Diego betrays Soto's pack and takes on Manny's side. *James and Lily Potter have been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew *Kovu betrays Zira and Outsiders, because he didn't kill Simba and allowed him to escape. *Lindsay has been betrayed by Heather after she used her as a pawn. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders was turned back on by everypony due to Gabby Gums incident and Diamond Tiara's machinations. **They also been betrayed by Babs Seed, who has been on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's side. *Twilight was betrayed by her brother, her friends, her mentors, and possibly everypony after Queen Chrysalis framed her for accusing her of being evil when she tries to tell them the truth. **Twilight also has been betrayed by Flash Sentry, who was under the spell of The Dazzlings. *Pear Butter betrayed her father, as she is on the Apple's side. *Pinocchio has been betrayed by Stromboli after Stromboli locks Pinocchio in a birdcage and threatens him to perform around the world. *Vanellope feels betrayed by Ralph, when he destroys her cart as a misguided attempt to protect her. *George Newton has been betrayed by Dr. Herman Varnick to bring his dog Beethoven to be euthanize. *Tom Tucker has been betrayed by Diane Simmons who murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Priscilla and Muriel Goldman and she framed him. *Alain has been betrayed by Lysandre who began attacking Lumiose City and captured Ash. *Nicholas Lorenz and his film crew are betrayed by Michelle Walters, who strikes a nerve among them by sabotaging the film project's script. *In Transformers: The Last Knight, Megatron betrays the Transformers Reaction Force by stealing the Staff of Merlin from Optimus Prime, revealing himself to have been working with the alien sorceress Quintessa from the beginning. *James McCloud and Peppy Hare are betrayed by Pigma Dengar who's working for Andross. *Malcolm Corley has been betrayed by Adrian Ripburger who wanted to take over the Corley Motors and produces Minivans instead of Motorcycles. *Bianca betrays the Sorceress upon discovering her true colors. *Gandalf the Grey betrayed by Saruman the Wise after he reveals that he joined forces with Sauron. *Liesel Von Trapp and her family betrayed by Rolf Gruber after he is indoctrinated into the Nazi regime. *Zack Martin gets betrayed by Theo Cavenaugh, who intends to use him to illegally record the concert. *The Naboo Royal forces were betrayed by Borvo the Hutt who killed Captain Kael and now plans to sell the rescued prisoners into slavery. *Princess Fiona, her princess friends, and her mother Queen Lillian gets betrayed by Rapunzel who is actually Prince Charming's new girlfriend (Or should I say, love interest) who is working for him now. *Esteban betrays the royal after he and his friend, Victor made a deal with the sorceress Shuriki exchange for power after helping her invade Avalor and seize the throne. Upon agreeing with her, Esteban did promise her that she spares his family, although she unabashedly broke the deal by killing both King Raul and Queen Lucia with her magic in cold blood, much to Estaban's distraught and guilt. *Mr. McMahon betrays his corrupt general manager John Laurinaitis and fires him from his job for John Cena. *Sarah Kerrigan is betrayed by Arcturus Mengsk who then abandoned her in Tarsonis allowing the Zerg to capture her and transform her into infested. *Carl Johnson and Sweet Johnson are betrayed by Big Smoke and Ryder whom were working with the Ballas and Crash, resulting Sweet Johnson getting injured and sent to prison. *Helen Parr/Elastigirl and Winston Deavor betrayed by Evelyn Deavor who had been using her as a pawn to make sure superheroes stay illegal forever. *Crawley betrays Buzzlina as he had enough of her evil plans. *Violet betrays her father Beegood who was become best friends with Maya instead of rivals and helps Team Poppy win in the grand final of the Honey Games and begin to breaking up with him (although it was Beegood's fault for lied about who told Team Tropolis to cheat in the games). *Jon Flint was betrayed by Ellis DeWald by framing Axel Foley of shooting Uncle Dave Thornton. *Brillo was betrayed by his ex-wife Regina, when she attempted to steal the Newton's dog Beethoven and the puppies. *Franklin Clinton was betrayed by Harold "Stretch" Joseph who now works with the Ballas and is forced to escape with Lamar Davis and Trevor Philips after being ambushed by the Ballas gang and LSPD police force. *Sulley and Milke was betrayed by Mr. Waternoose when he becomes Randell's boss and throw them into the human world, which he turns evil. *Jenna and the other dogs of Nome are betrayed by Steele, when they learned the truth, Balto and the team returns with the medicine, exposing him as a liar and contemptible. *Big Bob Pataki was betrayed by Nick Vermicelli, believing he was Scheck's plot after he tricked him into signing an unfair contract that would give Scheck 51% ownership of his entire company in exchange for his new beeper emporium. *The gang feels betrayed by Arnold Shortman which he was framed by Lasombra for which he didn't do, testing their relationship. *St. Bernard of the Camber family feels betrayed by Cujo, when he planned to kill any person he came across after he becomes rabid by the bat's bitten. *Princess Celestia being betrayed by her former student Sunset Shimmer due to ambitious, power-hungry, determined, and selfish attitude. **However, Sunset Shimmer was also betrayed by her former friends and her schoolmates during the Anon-a-miss incident. **Later, Sunset Shimmer being betrayed by her former friends again after Wallflower Blush removed their good memories of Sunset with Memory Stone. *Courtney betrayed Gwen by accused her of kissing Duncan. *All the Total Drama contestants betraying Chris McLean that he always tricking them. *Janja and his clan were betrayed by Scar, who have the other Outlanders to get rid of the Lion Guard and them, and he decided to get help from someone who to trust. *Kane is betrayed by Lita who reveals that she is now dating Edge rather than him. *Lincoln Loud betrays his best friend Clyde McBride, testing their relationship. *Karmi tells Hiro Hamada that Diane Amara betrayed her by giving her a mutating device which leads her monster transmission. *Shifty Dingo standing up to his older brother Danny for Blinky Bill. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events